


thorn

by emilia_kaisa



Series: Quarantink [23]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Disappointment, Hope, Not Beta Read, Quarantink Challenge, the author has many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: There is a little bouquet of roses in the middle of his kitchen table.
Series: Quarantink [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665805
Kudos: 8





	thorn

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I wasn't really in a writing mood for the past few days but getting back there. I've skipped a few prompts and I'm a little behind, but here it is- based on the prompt 'rose'.  
> Little background for the fic: Swedish skater Alexander Majorov qualified for 2018 Olympics but the Swedish Committee basically said he wasn't good enough and pulled him out from the competition, and yes I'm still mad about it.

There is a little bouquet of roses in the middle of his kitchen table. 

He got a lot of flowers in Moscow, single roses and beautiful bouquets, beautiful proofs of public's appreciation. He always aims for that, to entertain people and show them what he can do, and he did pretty good at the last competition, he knows that. 

He couldn't bring any flowers with him, so his mom bought him these beautiful little roses, to show him that she's so proud of him. 

But roses are tricky things, and sometimes you're so blinded by their beauty you don't see the danger lurking from underneath. 

He didn't see it coming either, the decision being thrown at him and now it now digging into his side, a painful thorn he can't get rid of. It’s the worst feeling in the world, earning something with his hard work and sacrifice and then learning that for some people he’s just not good enough. 

His friends and family try to cheer him up, but to be honest, he’s doing okay. At least he knows he will go for worlds, so he has something to look forward to. And he’ll probably watch olympics too, to cheer on guys in front of his tv, and he’ll try not to dwell on the fact that he should be there too.

He knows his career is getting to an end, and that he won’t keep on skating until the next olympics. And he- he just hopes for good worlds, and one more decent season, and for his brother to never feel the same disappointment. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
